My Celebrity Alter Ego
by SarbinaAndAusllyFan
Summary: Austin Moon's life is a mess, so he decides to turn it around and get an alter ego, Henry Hill. Now his life is perfect - or is it? What happens when his ex-best friend, Trish de la Rosa, has a crush on his alter ego and the girl he wants to be with, Ally Dawson, is signed to the same record label and Jimmy Starr won't let them be together
1. Creating My Alter Ego

**A/N: Hey, this is my second story, but I only signed up yesterday, so please no hate. Also if you want to give any constructive criticism, I'll be happy to hear it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any song, show, person or place mentioned in this story**

Austin Moon had embarrassed himself many, many times on his Disney Channel show _Ross and Laura _that he could not even take the trash out of his house without getting laughed at. All the interviews have been about how bad an actor he was, his clumsiness, his terrible sense of humour and the fact that he had wet his pants numerous times. They just didn't get it, the writers put him up to this, they thought that if everybody thought the main actor was stupid, annoying and a stud, they would watch the show. He was so embarrassed and depressed that he quit his job on the show. Everything was fine for a while, but something was missing, he loved his music. So, Austin Moon decided to do a Hannah Montana move and make up an altar ego.

He decided to tell only two people about this, his mom and his dad, Mike and Mimi Moon, and they agreed that this was a good option. Mom took me to a wig store and we looked through some wigs. I tried a black haired one, but it didn't look right, a red hair, no again, and lastly a brown haired wig. It really suited me, but I still looked the same. So, luckily my mom had some old contact that made your eyes look blue. We then went to a makeup store and they put freckles on my face as well as a fake mole on my neck. My skin looked rally pale and if you knew my character you would be able to see that it was me, so we went into a tanning booth and I came out really tan. I looked good.

Next we needed a style sense that was different than mine so we went to lots of different stores until we found a style that fit me in this alter ego. We got mostly black jeans and long undershirts, we also got overalls, lots and lots of overalls in different colours and lastly we got lots of baseball and NBA flat caps that I would wear.

When we got home we threw around some names like Harry Skinner, Dallas Thornberry, Simon Skulduggery an others but the last name we came up with was the best: Henry Hill. It was simple and it rolled off the tongue.

Next we needed a different accent for my voice, we tried Australian, Irish, French and Japanese before finding a perfect accent that I could pull off well, British, plus girls dig British men.

Next, I needed a manager and agent, mom was happy to jump to that job, but we had to change what she looks like as well. We dyed her hair a light brown and gave her freckles, we also had her wearing pantsuits all the time, disturbing, but we had to do it. We then gave her green eyes via contacts. She is always speaking in a British accent.

Now all we needed to change was dad. We gave him a black moustache, dyed his hair black and cowboy hat. Dad couldn't keep up the accent so we decided that he would speak in his normal accent and Henry would be half American, half English.

Mother said that she would spend all night looking for records that are interested in new singers. Happily, he took off his wig, took out the contacts, rubbed of the freckles and mole then went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to good news, Starr Records were holding auditions next week for singers to show Jimmy Starr if they are good or not and he would choose one or two people to get signed to his record label. I told all my friends that I was moving to Australia and they were a little sad. I'm just not allowed to show my face in public because people thought I have move or they would laugh at me.

**The Next Week**

I can't believe it auditions are today, I am so excited. I am dressed in my Henry Hill costume and no-one has noticed it is me yet. That means my plan is working. Whilst waiting I run into the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has brown eyes and chestnut hair with ember tips. She mutters sorry and walks away

"Henry Hill" my name is call over the loud speakers and I make my way into the sound boot.

"Hi, my name is Henry Hill, I'm 17 and from the United Kingdom." I say when they ask me to introduce myself in front of the camera. "Today I will be singing a song that I wrote myself"

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar...

"That was great! You wrote that song! Wow!" Jimmy said amazed. Then he went back to his normal act and said "We'll be hosting a live stream on Monday, so tune in to see if you got in or not.

**Wednesday**

I tuned into the live stream and Jimmy congratulated everybody who entered.

"We had to face a tough decision to see who would be getting the record deal and we came up with our winner" Jimmy announces "Drum roll please"

The drummer In background did a drum roll.

"The winner is…. Ally Dawson!"

My world went black, I felt like crying. I was about to switch of the laptop when I heard "..and our second winner for the auditions goes to…..Henry Hill! Congratulations we'll email you the details as soon as we can."


	2. First Day at Starr Records

**A/N: Hey, this is only my second story, so please no hate. Also if you want to give any constructive criticism, I'll be happy to hear it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any song, show, person or place mentioned in this story**

**Austin's POV**

Today is the first day that I am going to be working at Starr Records and I'm pretty excited. As soon as I got up from bed, I showered and then I put on my clothes, wig, contacts and make-up. My parents did the same thing. Once we got to the studio Jimmy told us that before we start, I had to meet the band. On the drums there was a guy named Jacob, on the keyboard there was a girl named Harper, on the guitar was a boy named Shane and on the bass was a girl named Amanda. They were pretty cool people and we decided to meet up for ice-cream after this first recording session.

Next Jimmy told me to meet him in his office. He told me that Katy Perry loved my song, _Roar, _and wanted to use it in her new album _Prism. _At first I was reluctant to give up my song, but I decided that it would be cool to have Katy Perry singing my song. He then told me that He was expecting a new song every week and that the album would have 14 songs in it with an extra 4 songs for the bonus tracks.

I told him that I have a song ready and he told me to record it. The song was called _Rock n' Roll_.

I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)  
I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l (yeah yeah)  
C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock n' roll

Oh!  
When I'm walking down the street  
It's like a show  
I got that rock n' roll (yeah)  
I got that rock n' roll  
I see you staring at me everywhere I go  
I got that rock n' roll  
I got that rock n' roll

It's a whole new level of attention  
Hey girl did I mention

I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)  
I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (yeah yeah)  
C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock n' roll

I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)  
I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (yeah yeah)  
C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock n' roll

After I finished singing Jimmy applauded before telling me to teach the band how to play the song. I taught Jacob how to play the drum part first, and he went in to the recording booth first. I congratulated Jacob and then went on to teach Shane how to play the guitar part and he went in to record. Next I taught Amanda the bass part then I taught harper the keyboard part. Jimmy dismissed them and they went out for ice-cream.

We went to _Oscar's Crunch Ice-cream Parlour_ and each ordered our ice-creams. I ordered chocolate, Jacob ordered caramel, Shane ordered vanilla, Amanda ordered strawberry and Harper ordered raspberry. We were sitting in the ice cream parlour when the same girl I ran into at the auditions go and order some ice-cream. I waited for her to get her ice-cream before standing up to go and talk to her. I said hi and she just kept on walking, but I wasn't giving up trying to talk to her before realised that she had earphones in. I pulled them out then started to talk to her. She told me that her name was ally and that she had won an audition to record at Starr records when I told her that I was signed that record too. She asked for my name and I almost said Austin, but luckily I stopped myself and said Henry.

We talked for a while and realised that we had a lot in common, I then checked the time and realised that I had to get home. I said goodbye and started walking away then realised that I didn't get her number. Oh well, I'll find it next week if I run into her at work.

When I got to work the next week, I looked all around to find her, but I couldn't. I decided to go looking for her number in Jimmy's files. When I got to his office, I made sure he was gone before searching his filing cabinet I was searching through the cabinet for ally when I heard Jimmy talking. I panicked, shut the cabinet and ducked under the desk. He walked in, sat down on his desk. I sat under his desk for a while without Jimmy moving before coming up with an idea. I took out my phone and texted Jimmy.

From: Henry Hill

To: Jimmy Starr

_Can you meet me in the studio, I have a really good original song to show you –Henry_

I then heard his text notification and he checked his phone and then left to go to the studio. I quickly got out from under the desk and sprinted to the studio.

"So let's hear this song" Jimmy said

"Um… I actually realised that the song is terrible and don't want to show you" I said awkwardly

"Nonsence" Jimmy said "Let's hear it"

Sighing, I got my guitar and started to sing the worst song ever, _The Pioneer Ranger's Song,_ knowing that Jimmy would not want to use it and that he would leave me alone to write another song.

When you're alone in the woods

And feel you're in danger

What do you do?

Call a Pioneer Ranger!

If you're kicked by a moose,

Don't call a stranger!

What do you do?

Call a Pioneer Ranger!

When your bike has a flat

And you need a tire changer

What do you do?

Call a Pioneer Ranger!

A Pioneer Ranger!

A Pioneer Ranger!

Yeah!

Jimmy just left and I sighed with joy.


End file.
